Final Changes
by morninsunshines
Summary: Third in a series starting with Changes then Making Changes. Wash is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Third in a series. This part will make more sense if the following are read first:

Changes and

More Changes in that order.

Final Changes

"Lift your chin. Why do I have to tell you every morning? You can go back to shaving yourself," Wash set the razor on the vanity and went to step back from between his legs. His arms whipped out, catching her by the ass and pulling her into his face, kissing his baby still cocooned in its mother. The rounded protrusion was interfering with the acrobatic moves she incorporated for his morning shave. Usually her legs were on the outside while he sat and she would settle onto his thighs, allowing him wide open access to his playground. He would lift his chin and while she methodically removed his neck hair. Not one to sit idly, he kept himself entertained playing with her core, running the pad of his thumb over her center while inserting fingers until he achieved his goal to hear her moan and twist while she worked. Lighting her morning fire, he would take her back to bed and finish her off with either tongue or hand, then slip between her ready folds for his explosive finally. Their morning ritual since before they married, and he was not giving up his favorite part of the day.

Smiling up at her, "Would it help if I stand?"

"Maybe"

Hands on her waist, he pushed her back and rose in the same motion, then pulled her back against his stomach. Lifting his chin, his wife once again ran the lasar bladed razor along the contours of his neck. "Better, we'll do it this way from now on until I can bend again," she accepted his kiss of thanks. Alicia loved shaving him, the perfect intimacy to start their day, and to her satisfaction, he waited and took her back to bed. "Glad to see I'm not neglected. Soon her resonances of ohhh, don't stop, ooohhhh, Nathaniel, oooohhhhh aawww," and she came, a repeat of every morning for months. Her pregnancy adding hormones so just a few strokes and it was over. His quick penetration around her convulsing walls milked him almost as fast. Not able to collapse on top of her any more, his head hit the pillow next to hers.

"I love these extra hormones, even if they make me act like a simpering female," she enjoyed his hand stroking her belly as he did every morning as if memorizing her ever changing shape. The smell of coffee from the automatic machine drifted to their noses. The first three months it had been turned off until after Alicia had eaten. The usually wonderful aroma made her rush to the toilet until she begged Nathaniel to make it stop.

"Our cue to stop foolin around," he leaned over and kissed her belly, "mornin baby," and made for the shower.

Monday's were Wash's scheduled weekly checkup and her husband would escort her to the clinic, smooch her cheek and continue to work.

"How's the house coming?" Small talk dominated while Dr. Shannon scanned her from head to toe on the biobed, paying close attention to her expanding uterus and its ever present scar tissue.

"Nathaniel promises it'll be done by the time the baby comes, but I have my doubts. We don't need that large of place. I'm going to make him clean it." They both chuckled at the thought of their men cleaning a house.

When the officer's quarters were built for Taylor seven years prior, he ordered one bedroom, now an expansion and total renovation was underway. They had moved back to her place, even smaller than his with all their clutter stacked in empty military boxes. Since it was temporary, they opted not to unpack except for essentials. That left them digging through boxes more than once and, "I'll find it later" the most common outcome.

"I still think four bedrooms are too much. We're going to be lucky to have this one. How's it doing?"

"IT is fine," Dr. Shannon smiled. Neither parent wanted to know the sex. They were having more fun guessing and teasing each other. She was sure of one thing, this baby will be well loved and by the entire community. Never has a citizen been more closely watched and cheered for.

Wash, as everyone still called her couldn't so much as lift an orange without her soldiers stiffening. Even Jim was over protective. He teased her unmercifully about her shape, but escorted her up and down the steps whenever her husband was absent. She slipped and fell on the stairs once, and Taylor put out an order, any soldier or man with her needed to be vigilant and close enough to catch her should the steps trip her up again. That caused a huge fight outside the market place and Boylan was calling for bets over their shouts.

"You are officially entering your third trimester. If anything is going wrong, it will happen soon. How is the stretching around the scar feel?"

"I can feel it. Not much pain yet, just tightness. How much more do you think I can stretch?"

"Don't know. We're winging this kid. The next one we'll be a better judge of."

"Next? Let's get through this one first," Taylor entered unseen.

"I thought you had to go OTG for a couple hours, what happened?" Wash reached for his hand and he helped her sit up.

"Shannon went in my place. I remembered you were entering the final stage. Why didn't you remind me?" totally ignoring Dr. Shannon. They were developing the ability to tune everything and everyone out around them when in discussion, focusing totally on each other. Jim had to actually slap Taylor on the arm or back to get his attention when those two zoned the world out.

"I didn't tell you because I feel the same as last week."

"You're done, Wash. You know the drill. Anything, and I mean anything, I want you back here, got it?" She almost laughed when both Taylor's nodded together, "Get her out of here, Commander so I can get back to real patients."

Escorting his wife to the Command Center, "What are you doing today, and I mean before and after your nap?" offering his arm as they ascended the stairs.

I have to pick colors for the house, unless you want to help?" she automatically placed a hand on her stomach, not realizing her husband and everyone within sight stopped what they were doing and watched, looking for signs of distress.

"You okay?" Taylor stopped her near the top.

"I'm fine, the baby kicked. He wants out," she smiled at her husband.

"She can stay put for three more months," he continued his escort duty, "what color are you picking for the nursery?" hand automatically resting on the small of her back as he walked her across the room and helped her sit before rounding the desk to his chair.

"I'm leaning towards cream. We can add trim later."

He nodded, "Like it, how about the rest of the house?"

"I'm not sure, anything you like?" she felt a twinge, must be the longer walk from her place.

"I don't like red or pink."

"How about we keep the original color scheme going then?"

He nodded again, pleased with her choices, "What else are you doing?"

"Food, We're low on a few things," another minor cramp around the scar tissue.

"No carrying bags"

"I know I'll find someone to help. Maybe Shannon will be back if you're busy. What are you doing to fill the time?"

"My job, your job, the usual," he grinned and chuckled at her shaking a finger.

"I can still do my new job. Have Shannon download his findings to my plex and I'll look at it while lying down this afternoon."

Malcolm entered, "Good, you're here, Wash. I don't have to track you down. I have a list of problems coming into me and need you to help prioritize." He grabbed a chair and brought it to the desk, sitting close to her so they could look at the same data.

Taylor listened in as they discussed the needs of various departments. The entire colony had been segregated into sections under Malcolm and Wash, with Jim being the third in their handpicked group. Malcolm was head of anything scientific and mechanical. Wash took care of labor, private businesses and medical acquisitions and Jim the new budding industrial complex. Taylor was overall boss

"I think we have the list of materials needed, just need to find some of them," Malcolm recommended Jim Shannon to head OTG acquisitions and he'd done a good job with the help of various scientist.

Wash looked at her watch, "I have a meeting with Sanderson in a few minutes," she struggled to stand. Malcolm gave her a hand up before her husband could get around the desk. Another twinge caused her to place a hand over the spot.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm along with their close friends and most of the soldiers knew of her scaring issues. Malcolm had been consulted to find a way to make the tissue more flexible with the ever expanding uses in the local flora. So far his experiments didn't work, but he kept trying.

Nathaniel placed his larger hand over hers and wrapped a supportive arm around her back. His concerned look told her just how worried he was.

She smiled at both men's overprotective stance. Malcolm still had a hand on her arm. "I'm fine. I'm sure normal women have similar pains."

"You're not normal. We're going back to Dr. Shannon, her orders," he brooked no argument as that stubborn expression told him she was gearing up to refuse.

"You're overreacting," but it came with a frown and Wash slipped her hand from under his and placed it underneath her maternity top directly over the stretching scar. Both men looked ready to pass out. "The scar is stretching, I can feel it. I just entered the third trimester and was hoping for a longer reprieve before the constant reminder I was shot and opened with a can opener by the military hospital."

Reilly broke through the door hollering into her comm, "Say again, Shannon?"

A broken signal, "ot aat xxers, hit …ate," and the signal quit.

"What's going on, Reilly?" Taylor barked at her lousy timing.

"Shannon encountered something and is heading back fast," she took in Taylor's arm around his wife, "You okay, Wash?" bringing the men's focus back on her.

"Malcolm would you take Wash to the clinic?" with a kiss to her temple he was gone, Reilly on his heels.

Wash sighed, "Used to be me running after him."

"You will again. Come on, to Elizabeth you go," his offer of elbow ignored.

"I'm fine Malcolm and I really have to check on the house," at his nervous look, "if I don't make the bottom of the stairs, we'll go see the doctor," and strode out as fast as her pregnant form would allow, causing Malcolm to close his mouth and hurry before she was caught descending with him in tow instead on his arm.

Reaching the bottom without incident, across the yard they heard Taylor yell for the gate to be raised, and paused to watch as Shannon's rover scream through and slide to a stop in front of the clinic. Jim jumped out, bloody and ignoring his own minor wounds, reached the passenger door the same time the Commander did. The scientist who accompanied Jim was pulled out and carried into the clinic between the two men.

Malcolm uttered the man's name and turned to Wash, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Malcolm. Go," she pushed in that direction and with a last scrutiny to her person, he booked for the clinic.

Walking with a constant low level pain that just wouldn't leave, Wash hurried to her renovating house. The contractor was waiting on her, looking peeved. Her husband would update her on the situation later. She was amazed at herself. Not so long ago, she would have been in the middle of the action, silently standing by Taylor waiting to carry out his orders. Slowly her position was changing. He kept her informed of every detail of his day and asked her opinion on everything, but didn't order her anymore, just like he promised. He listened to her advice and many times she heard him give her suggestion as an order. He made her feel like a wife and partner. She wasn't sure he could make the transition, but he did even better than her.

"Sorry I'm late," she entered her new under construction home. Taylor had chosen the nicest spot for his place when they established the colony. It had plenty of privacy with its mature trees. He had added a privacy fence after their marriage. Now they would live in the largest house in the colony. She knew he was doing it for her new position as wife of the Commander.

Sanderson laughed, "You're wife of the Commander. You can do what you want. You want to keep me waiting, who am I to argue."

Not sure how to take his comment, "It was a busy morning. I'm here now and won't take much of your time. I know the colors and where they need to go," she hoped her attitude would move things along as her child was making her hungry again.

"The Commander ordered all new kitchen appliances and bathroom fixtures for the existing bathroom. You are going to be the only home with two bathrooms and two solar heaters. I have four kids now and it's hard with just one of each. How do I go about becoming Commander?" he wasn't serious, just didn't like these people obviously putting on airs.

Her husband had dealt with the contractor most of the time and she was sure he didn't put up with any crap. "Well, Mr. Sanderson, you need to go to the future and get shot at for twenty five years, pile up every metal the military can think up and have a genius for a son who can build portals. If you can't do that, maybe we should discuss something you might be good at, let's pretend it might be paint."

"Well I think Taylor is putting himself up as some sort of king and you're his queen, better than us peasants, that's what I think," he didn't know this 'Wash' well, having come in on the tenth, but either she was loved or hated. Most women who had designs on the Commander hated her and men who thought they might stand a chance with her, were now angry when she was seen hanging all over the Commander months before.

"Excuse me. Is this a bad time?" Reynolds had seen Wash hurrying and followed. He saw her holding a hand on the scar area and looking pained. With the Commander and Shannon and Malcolm in the clinic, he took it upon himself to follow and he was glad he did. Right now, he would like to belt the ass who dared talk that way to his Commanding officer and friend.

Sanderson got down to business as Wash went from room to room and instructed the paint to be used. Reynolds followed quietly and every time the contractor looked in his direction, he found the young man staring at him. He wanted to make more acerbic comments, but held his tongue.

Reynolds walked Wash to the market. She was feeling lightheaded, "I need to sit down, Mark. Could you get me an orange, please," she gripped his arm to steady herself.

Leading her to a chair and helping her sit, he hurried back, handing her the fruit as his comm squawked, "Reilly to Reynolds"

"Reynolds here"

"We need you in the Command Center ASAP"

Wash overheard and waived him off without a word. Throwing her a smile he ran off.

Reynolds entered a crowded room. Taylor and a bruised Shannon were at the head of the room. Seeing Reynolds enter, Taylor began, "The Sixers attacked Shannon and Meyers. Shannon was grazed, but Meyers took a bullet to the lungs. He's in surgery and is expected to live," he motioned to Shannon, "Tell us what happened?"

"We were looking for certain trees and plants. We got ambushed in a thicket. I fought with a couple and when they pulled pistols, we ran due to being outnumbered. Meyers went down with a bullet. I grabbed him and got to the rover. They must have been after something in the area or that thicket. I didn't realize at the time, but my comm took a bullet meant for me."

"I want a patrol to investigate. Shannon said he counted about six men. Mira wasn't seen, but that doesn't mean she wasn't in the area. I want to know what they were after. Look for evidence. Guzman, take a platoon, dismissed," the room started to empty. Reynolds started to leave, "Reynolds," he turned back to the Commander who called him.

"Sir," he moved to the desk. Shannon was still present.

"Where were you? The meeting was called in time for you to not hold us up." Taylor looked directly at him, waiting his answer.

"I was on my way when I saw Wash, err, Lt. Washing,,uhhh, sorry Lt. Commander Taylor," he saw a ghost of a smile flash across the Commander's face, but wasn't sure, "she was in a hurry and nobody was with her and I didn't like the way she was moving, Sir." He stopped for the Commander to take in what he said. He glanced at Shannon who looked concerned also.

"Continue Reynolds, what didn't you like?" Taylor kept his voice neutral, masking his fear.

"She was holding her stomach, Sir. I followed not knowing where she was heading. I'm glad I did," he stopped not sure if he should get involved or in front of Shannon.

The Commander raised his eyebrows and with a look to Shannon, "You done? You're glad you followed, but aren't going to tell me why?"

He looked at Shannon again and back to Taylor, "I'm not sure I should speak in front of civilians, Sir."

"Oh, you mean Shannon here," he looked at his newest friend, "I think it's safe. He won't do more than tease and ridicule my wife if he finds it appropriate, continue."

"It's nothing like that, Sir. Let's just say if someone talked like that to Maddy, he'd be in the clinic facing her mother."

That got both men's undivided attention as Mark continued, "Sanderson was saying inappropriate things to Wash and she couldn't do anything about it, being pregnant and all."

"What did he say to my wife?" Taylor's tone was deceptively neutral, while Shannon crossed his arms.

He told her she was the Commander's wife so she could do anything she wants; then he made a comment about two bathrooms for the two of you and new appliances. He indicated she was better than everyone else. Like I said, Wash just stood and took it , but I could tell she was upset and he asked how to become the Commander so he could have a house like hers," Mark was upset having to remember it again, "I stayed with her so he would shut up, which he did."

"Where's Wash now?" he hoped Reynolds didn't leave her with Sanderson.

"I took her to the market. She wasn't feeling well, but I got called here, Sir."

"You did right in telling me Sargent," he nodded his dismissal.

With a final glance at Shannon, Mark left.

Taylor sat behind his desk, arm on the rest running his right index finger across his lips, in an up and down motion, a habit he wasn't aware of doing while deep in thought. Jim watched him, waiting for him to decide on how to handle Sanderson. Whatever the Commander wanted to do, he wanted to be part of.

Finally, "I need to find Wash, Wanna come?"

"Let's go"

Not finding her in the market where Reynolds left her, Taylor asked the one person who knew everything that went on in the market, Casey Durwin, "Casey, see which way Wash went?"

"Back the way her and Reynolds came from. She didn't look good, Commander. Is everything okay?"

"That's why we're looking for her, thanks Casey," with a foreboding feeling, both men hurried towards the Commander's home.

Entering the work zone they found the object of their search having another round with the contractor. She had forgotten to choose the exterior paint and after eating her orange, felt stronger.

They overheard, "Where's your pretty boy? How can a little woman chose a color without one of her soldier boys grabbing her ass."

"How did you ever get here, Sanderson?" she couldn't believe he had skills to earn a spot on the roster.

"Lottery"

"Figures, we should never have allowed it," she was getting stressed again and just wanted it over.

"It's common knowledge you did the Commander to earn your spot, so don't get so high and mighty with me."

Wash started rubbing the back of her neck a sign Taylor knew was high stress for her. He shared a glance at a very pissed Shannon. Together they stalked up to Sanderson. Wash's back was to them and she felt their heat before registering the look on Sanderson's expression. Her husband stopped when he touched his wife's back and Shannon beside him.

Nobody spoke. Shannon was taking his cue from the Commander, and Nathaniel slipped his hand to her shoulder; a welcoming warmth.

"Commander," Sanderson spoke to break the awkward silence.

"I believe you were addressing my wife, please continue," he stared down the contractor.

Looking at her and trying to forget the presence of the men obviously protecting her, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Taylor?"

"The pleasure? Okay, the pleasure. You're fired," she felt an encouraging squeeze to her shoulder.

He looked for confirmation at the Commander and got a blank look back.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't mean that, I mean, you don't know what you're doing, another stupid woman," he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the twin punches, and woke up in the clinic with a smiling Dr. Shannon looking down on him.

"Welcome back Mr. Sanderson. You have a broken nose. That's from my husband. And four missing teeth and a broken jaw. That's from the Commander. Oh, and the cracked ribs are from Mrs. Taylor, not your fall. Other than that, you'll be fine. Your wife is here to escort you home, poor woman," she walked away without a backwards glance.

"Edward, you promised it would be different now. You screwed up the biggest opportunity of your life. Now manual labor. That's what the Commander assigned you to. I ran into Mrs. Taylor and apologized for your behavior. She's a real nice person and treated me well. Her husband, the Commander told me you were done working on his house. I could tell he was still angry at what you said to his wife. I asked him what you said to end up here, and he told me. I am so embarrassed. This is it Edward. Either you get help for your jealous nature or we won't be married much longer."

"Is Monday almost over?" Wash lay on their bed after a trip to the clinic for another checkup. After kicking Sanderson in the ribs, she grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain reminded her of the old injury.

"I'm taking a couple hours off to rest with you," Nathaniel unlaced his boots and pulled his clothes off down to his briefs. Rubbing her stomach, he filled her in on his morning. "Where's the pain?" She moved his hand to the spot. He could still feel the outline of the scar now pushing up and tightening. "What can I do?" wished he could take her pain.

"Rubbing helps, lower back also. This kid hurts my back."

"Roll over," he repositioned to rub her back with slow circular motions, "I'm sorry you had to be treated like that," he murmured into her ear as he felt her start to relax. A few more circles and her even breathing told him she dropped off. Placing a kiss to her bare shoulder he carefully slid off the bed.

Two weeks passed before another encounter with Mira's group. They vanished, presumably back into the badlands with the roots found dug from around the trees. Malcolm was leading the experiments the roots might be used for. They saw the Sixers return to the grove and dig more roots. After finding what they were after, the area was monitored with remote surveillance.

The Command Center was packed. Heads from all crucial departments including medical were represented. Malcolm was speaking, "We found two dozed uses for Mira's root and counting," named after the Sixer leader, "It controls the symptoms of Sincyllic Fever, a major breakthrough as we're still searching for a cure or vaccination to prevent it. We need to explore for more trees that Mira may not be aware of." He talked for an hour. Alicia sat in the back of the room. Her scar was hurting and she didn't want to distract anyone by her constant rubbing. Nathaniel stuck at the front of the room constantly watched her. She threw him several smiles and each answered with a scowl, which was interpreted as I want to be doing that and are you okay.

As she listened to Malcolm drone, her mind wandered. Barry Marshall had taken over from Sanderson. He was young, just through his apprenticeship for carpentry, but Wash and he had been friends for years. He was newly married and his wife was also expecting. "I'll do my best for you, Wash. I heard about Sanderson being an ass. Thanks for giving me a chance. If I have any questions, who do I ask?"

"You can come to me. If Nathaniel's input is needed, I'll ask him." She would stop by every day to see how work was going and help if she could. Once she got caught by her husband holding a door in place while Barry fastened the runners. He growled at the kid. After that, Barry wouldn't allow her to touch anything and she couldn't budge him. "I'm more scared of your husband than you, Wash. Sanderson's still recovering and besides I need the work."

The pain was becoming more pronounced. She felt nauseous and hoped she wouldn't throw up in a room full of people. Struggling to her feet, she slipped outside for fresh air. The skin was burning along the length of the scar. She felt ripping and was sure her uterus gave way. "No, it's too soon," she spoke as her knees buckled and she fell to the bamboo floor. Nathaniel saw her get up and by the time he reached the door, watched helplessly as she plunged to the wooden floor with a cry of "No, it's too soon," and passed out.

"Dr. Shannon," he yelled, causing everyone to swivel in their seats. Malcolm, and both Shannon's didn't hesitate, but rushed to him as he picked his wife up in his strong arms. She felt like nothing as he carried her down the stairs telling a wanting to help Jim Shannon that he had her.

She was still unconscious when he laid her on the bed in the clinic. Dr. Shannon pushed him out of the way. He got one step and couldn't go further away from his wife. Malcolm and Elizabeth focused closely on the scar. "It's ripped there," Malcolm pointed to a small tear and amniotic fluid was seeping into her body cavity.

"I have to operate. Malcolm I need your help," he nodded as she called for a nurse to prepare the surgery bay. Turning to Taylor, Dr. Shannon spoke, "I don't know if we can keep the baby in her. She may be at maximum for growth. It's viable, we should be able to save it, but it'll have to stay here for another six weeks. Do you understand?"

He hadn't moved and was white as shock took over. "Save my wife," he managed to focus on her, "I can't lose her again."

Malcolm put a hand on his arm, "We'll do everything we can to put Wash first," he looked at Jim who didn't look much better than the Commander, "take care of him," he followed Dr. Shannon as she was pushing the bed into the back room.

Jim pushed him into a chair and sank down beside him to wait. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen that look on Taylor's face since Wash got shot. About an hour passed. Both men hadn't moved. The only sound was the ragged breathing of Nathaniel. When Malcolm and Elizabeth finally emerged, he never looked up, expecting the worst.

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her husband and knelt by the Commander, placing a hand on his knee, she spoke softly, "Nathaniel," he looked into her eyes, "we fixed the hole. Malcolm injected the scar with an experimental substance trying to dissolve it. We had to open her up to clean her out, but the baby is still in her, at least for now. We still may have to take the baby sooner than we want. She may have to stay here until the baby's due. I can't risk movement. She's doing fine and will wake up soon. Come," she pulled him to his feet, took his hand and led him to the recovery area.

Jim started to follow until Malcolm's hand on his arm stopped him, "We're not family."

Whiskers rubbing against her cheek. She lay still coming awake enjoying the sensation. Soon they would get up and she'd shave his neck while he massaged her. She was always given the bathroom first and he'd enter when the sound of her toothbrush was heard, his signal to crawl from their warm bed. Why was she having trouble waking, she felt so drugged. She tried to move and reached for him with her hand. Cool air replaced warm whiskers as he moved to capture her hand. Something wasn't right. Opening her eyes, she saw unfamiliar lights overhead and her husband's face swam into view, not lying beside her, but standing over her, worried blue eyes although he tried to smile.

"You scared me, Sweetheart," he leaned back over and placed his cheek back in his previous spot, still gripping her hand, "the baby's fine. You passed out and I brought you to the clinic. Don't move," he whispered into her ear.

Her free hand felt for her baby. The distention reassuring that she hadn't lost his child, "What happened, Nathaniel," suddenly glad for his touching.

Not moving his head, he gruffly and softly spoke into her ear, "You passed out during Malcolm's presentation. The scar tore. Elizabeth and Malcolm repaired the rip. Rest now, Darling," he kissed her cheek.

Dr. Shannon couldn't hear what he said, but Wash's vitals indicated she accepted and relaxed to his voice. "She's asleep again. You should lie down on the bed behind you. It's going to be a long night."

Slowly he raised his head, "I can't," he smiled, the first genuine smile all evening.

"Well I'm going home and eat. I'll be back and I'm bringing you food," she added firmly, "and you will eat."

* * *

><p>Taylor entered his wife's area with a large grin, "Doc, told me you're causing too many problems and I'm to take you home," he held his hand out for her to grasp and pulled her from the comfortable chair she'd commandeered over a week before.<p>

"Bout time. Was thinking about burning this place to the ground," she looked wonderful to him. He rushed around throwing her belongings into a satchel.

Dr. Shannon entered, watched him and started laughing, "Taylor, I said she was doing better than when you brought her in two weeks ago, not that you could take her home," but did nothing to stop him. After two weeks of him living in her clinic, she wanted it back.

"Malcolm told me the scar is dissolving and the pain is mostly gone." Wash really wanted to go home. Malcolm hadn't gotten to the part of his presentation where the root showed promise of dissolving scar tissue. He had experimented on Casey and now the wheelchair bound man didn't hurt like he used to.

"Go home, Wash," laughing Dr. Shannon went back to work.

The rover was outside. "It's not that far, I can walk," but climbed in to please him.

He pulled into his parking spot at the now finish home, a surprise for her, "Welcome home," he leaned in for a kiss.

Boxes were still stacked everywhere waiting for her to unpack. He took her from room to room. "Our bedroom is larger than my old quarters," she loved it. "How did Barry get all this done so fast?"

"I pulled in three building crews to help him. There was no way I was allowing you to return to something that tiny." Every room was large and spacious. He had furnished every room except the nursery, "I didn't want to screw it up." In truth he knew she wanted to pick out the baby items herself. Several times he caught her looking in the market at everything from diapers to bassinets. With everyone taking his suggestion to repopulate the colony, the fast growing small businesses incorporated something for mother and baby. Barry started building cribs, rockers and baby seats. He had several designs for Wash to choose from. All she had to do was choose and Barry would add the color she wanted.

Three days later Jim and Taylor stopped by the house to grab some lunch and check on Wash, now that she was banned from work with maternity leave. Entering, they heard laughter of kids coming from the nursery. Looking amusedly at each other, they went to investigate. Wash was in the center of the room, directing a dozen children, age five through eight. The older kids were on step ladders near the ceiling working at random patterns all over the cream colored walls from the floor up. Silhouette dinosaurs were taped to the walls in a random pattern and the kids were painting the inside of each pattern; each critter a different color. Zoe was done with her purple brontosaurus. The paint dried in minutes. Wash handed her a marker and in small writing signed Zoe Shannon. Turning around she saw her father, "Daddy," she held her arms out and he pulled her into a hug.

"That's very good, Zoe," he held her as she pulled the paper from around her dinosaur.

They watched in amusement as the kids finished their painting and autographing. The teacher gathered them in the center of the room so they could see their finished project. "What do you say?"

In one voice they shouted, "Thank you, Mrs. Taylor," she led them back to school.

"Before you get after me for putting the forms up for the kids, Skye stopped by and did it for me," she walked to her husband for a kiss, "what'd you think?"

"I like it," turning to Shannon, "I would never have thought to do this."

"Me either"

She led the men to the kitchen. They sat on stools at the bar while she got food from the refrigerator, "Barry is bringing the baby furniture later. He could use some help," her way of asking.

"How many pieces?"

She thought, "Twelve or thirteen"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you buy one of everything he makes?"

A nod, "I think so, two of some."

She cleaned the room after the men went back to work and was waiting when twelve soldiers walked in behind Taylor, each holding something for baby's room. "Tell them where you want it, Wash," he led the way to the nursery.

Laughing she directed nine men to the nursery and three holding an extra crib and changing table to the master bedroom, "I hope you didn't walk from Barry's."

Setting his end of the crib down in the master bedroom, Reynolds replied, "We loaded a flatbed. It's outside," he smiled and looked around, having never seen such a large bedroom.

The final weeks flew by. Nathaniel gave up the pretense of working and turned most operations over to his top officers and Shannon. Wash didn't get as big as most women and carried well. Debora Tate told her she didn't get big with Skye due to her tall stature also.

"Seeing you like this brings back so many good memories," Debora envied her friend's position.

"I'm scheduled for a caesarian at the first contraction. Nathaniel is scared to death he won't be here to get me to the clinic. He doesn't understand a little invention called the communicator."

"After what he went through, he can't let you out of his sight. I saw both of you the day he left. He was so sure those he loved were safe," both women flashed back to that fateful day, "he's changed, more cautious," Debora tried to explain the subtle difference in the Commander.

"I've noticed changes, but chalked it up to our changed relationship, but you're probably right, he's acting ultra protective. I don't think we'll ever go back to before they came. I carry scars from surrendering and he guilt for not being able to help. In the past, we fought wars away from home. Not this time and it's so different when it's your people getting killed." Wash didn't tell Debora for the past week she'd had nightmares every night.

_I'll count to three. "You have your father's eyes" Three, "You can't kill you sister or brother," Two, "Don't kill my baby," One, "Lucas"_

_She woke up screaming his name every night. Nathaniel always woke with a start, usually reaching for the gun, half asleep, before pulling her close and whispering she was safe and Lucas couldn't hurt her. He would smooth the damp hair off her forehead, kissing her brow, her heart rate slowing to normal._

"_Tell me," he wanted to know what Lucas said or did, but he knew._

"_I want to forget," she trembled against him. Safe in his arms, she never stayed awake long. He couldn't say the same for himself._

While Debora Tate kept Wash company, Taylor volunteered to shop, looking at her list on his hand pad.

"Groceries? Next you'll be changing diapers and burping," he looked down at a laughing Casey.

"I'll take the last two any day to this. What is consoures?" He had no idea.

"Behind you," Casey pointed to a hard yellow tuber.

"Uhhh," he put two in his large blue sack.

"Boylan's doing a last push on the sex. Any way you can give me an edge?" Casey rolled closer.

Taylor grinned, "It's going to be a girl."

"How'd you know?"

"He doesn't," they both looked at Jim and Elizabeth Shannon, "He wants a girl," Elizabeth had listened to their running game for over seven months.

Taylor pulled a twenty terra piece from his pocket and handed it to Casey, "Put twenty for me on a girl."

"I'm not sure I'd do that, Commander," Elizabeth cautioned.

He looked at her, "I know for a fact, Wash gave Casey twenty on a boy, right?" back to Casey.

"She did. I was going to dump my life savings on her bet, but Jim here wouldn't place one with her, so I figured she was guessing, like you."

"Well one of us will get our money back, minus Boylan's cut of course." He took his sack to the terra taker and paid. Looking at the Shannon's, "Coming to check on Wash, doc?"

"I can, I haven't seen her for a few days. How's things?" they were walking with him to his home.

"She's been having nightmares about Lucas."

"When did they start?"

"A few nights ago. They wake her screaming, must be bad. I ask, but she won't tell me. I wish she would," he hated being so helpless.

"I'll check her, but it's probably just hormones. Are you two doing anything different that would maybe cause them?" Elizabeth wanted as many details before they arrived. Jim for once stayed quiet, like Taylor wished he could help, and the ever present guilt at her being shot.

"Just me being in her hair. I'm not the cause am I?"

"I know pregnancy can cause stress that manifest in various ways. I'm sure the nightmares will go away when the nighttime feedings keep you both exhausted," she laughed.

"Forgot about that part. In fact I wasn't home much for Lucas. I was gone when he was born, had been for three months and he was a month old before I held him."

Dr. Shannon took Wash to the bedroom and ran her hand held monitor along her length. "You're due. Want to have it now?"

Alicia felt a pang of loss at the thought. It would be over soon, "No, just one more night, unless it has other plans." Alicia was laying on the bed with Dr. Shannon sitting on the edge.

"Taylor told me you're having nightmares. Would it help to talk to someone? I won't disclose what you tell me."

Wash looked away, thinking, "I keep having the same dream, reliving the moment Lucas shot me, only this time I was trying to protect the baby," she felt better with someone to share with.

"I think its pre delivery jitters. Hormones can make women think and do….well, when I worked in the state hospital in Chicago, I saw it all. Nightmares were common, but always ended when the hormones went back to normal."

Wash grinned up at her, "Nathaniel's going to miss my other hormones. I'm horny all the time."

Elizabeth laughed and got up, "Jim noticed we didn't do it all the time after birth. I told him it was the late night feedings, but missed that part too."

Guests stopped drifting by as night enveloped the colony. "Tomorrow we'll have a baby," Alicia eased down beside her husband on the couch.

"Will the dreams stop?" his hand pushed her maternity blouse up so he could watch his baby move in its watery home.

"Doc thinks so and I hope," a hand reciprocated to his thigh. With a subtle squeeze it wandered, its own boss to his groin. "Last night of rampaging through my system. What are you going to do about it? Hmmm," the fingers gripped his flesh which magically grew under her ministrations.

Slipping his free hand around the back of her neck, he drew them together for a long kiss, tongues caressing. "I want you to know something," he stopped long enough to utter the words and reclaimed her mouth before continuing, "I was deployed when Lucas was born and three months before that. I never saw a live birth, just vids, and," he stopped for another long kiss, "I didn't know how much fun I missed. Thank you for being my wife," one more taste and he helped her up. Taking her left hand to lead to their bedroom, he paused long enough to hold her hand and place a kiss to her wedding rings. The white diamonds sparkling.

"What can I do for your last night of caring for our daughter alone?" he would miss their fun.

"Right now, it's acting a lot like a son of yours would. How bout a bath. Maybe if I'm totally relaxed and satiated, I won't dream," she hoped.

"Let me show you how fast I can take orders," another kiss as he settled her into a chair where she started disrobing.

A short space and a naked Commander was back, his erection leading the way. Getting in the new larger tub, he settled her against his chest, reaching around with a soapy cloth doing more arousing than cleaning. Her nipples leaked as he played. "Stop, I want this first round for the baby, antibodies and all."

"Fine, I'll find a new playground," he nipped her shoulder and dunked the cloth to between her legs. Not liking the dividing cloth separating him from his quest, he flipped it onto the floor.

"You're cleaning up the waaaatter, ohhh. I'm going to miss this constant desire," her back rotated across his chest.

"How many times you want to cum tonight?" his tongue slowly slid up her wet neck from shoulder to ear. His eventual goal reached when his lips sucked her lobe between them.

"One more than you," her bent knees touched the sides of the tub, giving compete access for his probing fingers.

"That should be easy, how about two?" The edge of his forefinger began a rhythm.

"Ohhhh, Nathaniel, I love you," he knew after so many years exactly the fastest way to release her.

"Love you too," his need put on hold, concentrating solely on one thing, her release. "I'm cuuuumming," made his finger stop massaging and plunge two digits into her core. He loved the emotions she evoked in him, that he, her mate with his performance could make her sound and writhe like this.

Alicia came down from her ecstasy using the cooling water a balm to soothe her sensitive bundle. Stretching her legs to the end of the bathtub, she pushed back into him as he gently rubbed her protrusion, "I need a refresher. It's been so long since our honeymoon, I can't remember which I like more, your hand or tongue."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Minx, you know. I'm the one who can't remember, but I'm sure my mouth knows the way," holding her steady, he rose and stepped out, "someone made a mess, don't slip," she was carefully handed out. He hit the release and threw the washcloth back into the disappearing water. Toweling off while watching his wife take the pins from her hair. She had put it into a bun at the back of her head to keep it dry. Her favorite style on duty when not in her renowned ponytail.

"Straddle me," she ordered.

"I don't want to cum yet."

"You won't and that's another order Commander," her open arms enticed him to carefully place a knee just under her armpits on each side. Her lips sucked him in slowly, tongue pressing against the underside along his engorged blood vessel. He gasped in short uneven pants. "Please"

A soft push to each side of his pelvis and a blessed removal of her mouth before he blew. Settling between her open legs, he took his time, drawing out her pleasure until secretions matted his beard. "Please," just like him, but for opposite goals. He needed release, hard too long. Stopping his tongue to enjoy her second pulsation, and a hard thrust with his entire length and until she stopped pulsating.

His adjusted positions was limiting, "I'm not going to miss this angle," he expostulated as he dumped into her, much too quickly for his liking. Pulling the covers off the foot of the bed, he held her knowing she might be in the clinic tomorrow night. Her last conscious thought, _Please, no nightmares tonight._

_It's a … what, what is it Doctor? She looked into its blue eyes, her son with his father's glacier eyes talking. It spoke in Lucas's voice, I'm going to count to three. No, no, looking around the clinic she saw a man with his back to her. Help me, he turned, Lucas. I'm going to count to three._

"Wash, Wash, I'm here, Baby," coming awake her frantic husband and recent lover had the light on. He was pressed to her side with a hand crossing her body and holding her shoulder. "Let me in, let me help," he pleaded and started kissing her damp temple.

Looking at him, "I keep having the same dream. Lucas says he's going to count to three. When he gets to the part where he shoots, I wake up. This time was different. The baby said the same thing."

"You were traumatized. Having a baby is traumatic. Your subconscious can't differentiate. We don't have a mental health doctor, but so many here deal with trauma and I've heard similar stories. Casey still has trouble as does Malcolm," he pulled her as close as he could. "When you see the baby is fine, they'll stop."

"I told Elizabeth last night about the dream. We figured maybe getting layed might work."

"Female logic, I like it. The good news is, so far you've only had one per night, go back to sleep." He reached for the light.


	3. Chapter 3

O four hundred, Taylor was pulled from sleep again, automatically reaching for her warm body. She was fast asleep, rolled away from him on her side. Fumbling for his phonecom, "Taylor," his tone gruff and laden with sleep.

"Sir, sorry to wake you," Corporal Reilly had night watch, "Outpost ten has missed two check ins."

"Has outpost seven checked in?"

"No, but it's manned by Drake and Johnson, so they both might be asleep. With only two, they're not required to man all hours."

"True, but they're supposed to answer, like I did," fully awake now, "I'll be right there." Slipping quietly he dressed in the dark. Unable to leave without word, he leaned over to kiss the side of her head, "Have to go to work, Babe. Call me when you wake."

"Wash your beard," mumbled back.

"Rather not, but guess I will," he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

A tired looking Reilly handed him a cup of coffee as he entered the Command Center and accepted with a grateful nod.

"Outpost five is investigating. I sent Reynolds on a motorcycle." Reynolds was on a two week rotation to the outposts.

"When did he leave?" Sitting behind his desk, he sipped the bitter brew.

"Just before you came in. How's Wash doing?" she changed the subject. They had a couple hours before Reynolds would reach the next outpost.

"Doc says today. Either she goes into labor on her own or it gets taken." He checked his watch for the date. "Are we going to establish a date for our time. No use keeping future timelines. I'm thinking of making the year I came year zerro." He grabbed his plexi, "Malcolm send me the rotation and days to make a year again." Pressing send, Malcolm would read it with his morning mail.

"Your baby would be born July tenth, year seven," Reilly liked it.

"This timeframe rotates faster than the future, so Malcolm will adjust the days. I bet we lose the leap year." Getting up he got a refill, noticing a slight pink to the east. Wash would be waking soon. He didn't like her being alone, besides she promised him one last go at her pregnant body. He knew she needed sex more than him during this pregnancy. Elizabeth had told her some women had voracious appetites while pregnant and his wife's sexual hormones were definitely elevated according to the doctor's readings.

Setting the second empty cup by the coffee machine, "Time to see if anyone's checked in yet," they headed to the communications center.

Dunham stiffened at the entrance of his superiors, "At ease soldier, anything?" Taylor ordered.

"No Sir. I've kept trying. Sargent Reynolds checks in regularly on half hour intervals," he stopped talking as his Commander's comm signaled.

Looking at the signature, "You up?"

"You wimped out, too much sex lately?" she teased.

In a room with listeners, "How you feel?"

"Glad today is the day," she had gotten used to his physical presence and missed his morning warmth, "You shave?"

He smiled, "No, forgot how."

Reilly wandered what they were talking about with his short one liner's. He had the privacy tone set. She heard him say next, "In a few days," then "Okay," then "Need help?"

A blast on the communications panel and Taylor's private conversation forgotten, but she heard behind her, "Hold on, Wash"

"Say again, Reynolds?" Reilly reached over Dunham.

"I'm hightailing back to the outpost. Topped a hill and the Phoenix army is on the move. Looks like back to Terra Nova."

"Wash I have to go," he broke the connection, "Sound the warning, call all troops to prepare for invaders. Clear out the outpost from five to here, bring the troops home Reilly." Leaving at a dead run to the Command Center, as warning sirens blared throughout the colony.

Josh Shannon came out of a sound sleep, feet hitting the floor and registered the siren before his brain came fully awake, as he headed to his parent's bedroom. Throwing the door open without knocking, "Dad, the Phoenix are coming," he saw his father was already half-dressed and mom holding the covers over her bare breast, and ran to get dressed. Meeting his father in the kitchen, "That warning sounded when we got invaded. I heard from Boylan that it's the warning siren for war." He watched his dad grab armor from the hook inside the door and buckl on his pistol. Together they raced to the Command Center.

A crowd was already gathering at the bottom of the steps. "Stay here," Jim instructed Josh and took the stairs two at a time. He was one of the first to arrive. Seeing Reilly and Taylor looking at the screens to the side of the room. That was at one time Wash's duty. Wash, Elizabeth told him last night today the baby would come one way or the other. He didn't want to worry Taylor by asking and disturb his planning so instead, "What's going on?"

Taylor fired him a glance, "We're going to have visitors. Reynolds saw the Phoenix headed this way."

Officer's started filtering in. Within twenty minutes the room was packed. Malcolm pushed to stand by Jim, "I heard they're coming back?" he wanted confirmation.

Jim nodded, "Reynolds saw them headed this way."

Taylor called for order, "Sargent Reynolds just checked in again. He's doing recon, just keeping ahead and out of sight. Hope his luck holds," he saw Jim nod, "We'll know the trajectory by outpost three." He outlined the plan while Wash slipped unnoticed through the door and stood at the back of the room, her side holster looped over a shoulder. Finishing, he saw her when her looked his troops over, "Dismissed," and made a beeline to her side followed by Malcolm and Shannon. Taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough"

Leading her out, he stopped in his usual place to address the now huge crowd, flanked by his wife, Malcolm and Shannon, "We believe the Phoenix are headed this way with their entire forces. The last check in confirmed Mira and her people are with them. Get the clinic prepared for wounded," he searched the crowd until he saw Elizabeth with her three children. She nodded back. "Prepare your families, we don't know how bad it will get, but we've seen what they are capable of. Our soldiers will do their best to protect us. Go home, get the kids safe." He escorted his wife back inside.

"Wash, we need to deliver," Nathaniel pulled her close, hand automatically covering hers as it rested lightly against their baby.

"I brought food," Elizabeth entered a couple minutes later with a woven basket covered with a cloth. "Ansel just pulled the first batch from his oven," reminding them breakfast hadn't entered the equation. Sitting around the dinosaur desk, four hands reached for apple cinnamon muffins after Taylor and Jim brought cups of coffee.

"How long will it take to C this baby, Doc?" Taylor wanted one less worry.

"We can do it now, takes about fifteen minutes," she looked at Alicia, who was slowly chewing a mouthful of muffin. "Well?"

She shrugged, "I think that's a good idea," taking another bite, "I woke up with labor pains."

"What?" three people shouted at once.

"We haven't exactly had time for a baby. I've been timing the contractions and my water hasn't broke," another bite.

"How far apart," Dr. Shannon felt she should have known. This was not a woman to seek attention to herself, not a squeaky wheel.

"I've had four contractions….and" looking down, "Either my bladder has failed or we have a dam break."

Both men looked through the glass while Elizabeth looked at the puddle spreading under Wash's chair.

"Are you in pain?" Elizabeth couldn't believe the calmness.

"Not much, the first contraction brought me out of bed. I forgot I was alone until it passed and then I remembered Nathaniel had more pressing matters."

"Why didn't you tell me when you called?" her husband demanded.

"You wouldn't have left me if your situation wasn't more important."

"You listen to me. Nothing, and I mean nothing is more important to me than you. Got it?"

Finishing the muffin and washing it down with the last of her coffee, she looked to where the doctor was glaring and shaking her head, "I'm ready to give Nathaniel one less problem now?" She struggled to stand as her husband was already by her side.

He lifted her out of the chair as Reilly once again rushed in, "Sir, oh, oh," as she saw Wash dripping fluid, "I have an update, but it can wait."

"Walk and talk, Reilly," she fell into step beside Jim Shannon. Wash supported by her husband on one side and the doctor holding her other arm.

"Reynolds checked in again. Outpost three is almost back and one just arrived. Still no word from seven or ten."

"How far out is Reynolds?"

"About thirty clicks and he's staying a couple ahead of the enemy, Sir."

"Too close," at the bottom of the steps everyone stopped. They could see the turmoil as the Commander was torn, indecision played across his features.

"Go with Reilly, Nathaniel," Alicia reached up to stroke the side of his face and neck, her other hand permanently attached to her baby. "Come by when you get time and meet your baby," she pulled him in for a kiss.

A reluctant nod of acceptance. Once again her wisdom prevailed. His talents were needed elsewhere, "The next kid, I'll be present and accounted for. Shannon," trading places, "hurry back," he rushed off with Reilly.

* * *

><p>Alone with the doctor and nurse Ogawa quickly prepared and soon the baby was crying. They had to anesthetize Wash. Dr. Shannon wanted a closer look at her uterus and remove non-dissolved tissue if possible.<p>

"It's a girl," Nurse Ogawa exclaimed. The only person who knew and locked the records was the doctor. She smiled as she handed the baby over for cleanup, returning back to her exam.

Malcolm rushed in hearing the verdict, smiled. "Need assistance, Elizabeth?"

"Look at the scar from the inside," he grabbed a mask and held it up, "I think I can remove the half a millimeter in these three areas," she started shaving with the laser. "Get a syringe of solvent, would you please." He complied and was instructed where to inject. Within minutes Wash was closed and the reversal injected bringing her awake.

An hour later.

"Open the gate. Once again the gate lifted as a sole motorcycle zipped in. "Report."

A weary Mark Reynolds, "Sir, I turned them over to our scouts," looking around, "Where's Mr. Shannon?"

"He's with Alpha troop, continue."

"They didn't veer this way. Made tracks to the portal."

"Get some food, soldier, then bring my rover. You're with me."

"Yes Sir"

Ending a conversation with Jim Shannon where half the troops were near the portal, watching it and the other half positioned between the portal and main gate. This time they would fight, and if necessary, fight and die. Taylor himself manned the colony for now. Soon it would be turned over to Reilly and he would join his army.

His comm buzzed, "Taylor"

"Can you come to the clinic, Commander?" the quirky voice of Malcolm Wallace forced his wife back to the front of his thoughts.

Looking around, he would make a minute, "On my way," Malcolm's tone held mirth and was relaxed, hopefully good news, mom and baby were okay.

Pausing to watch his wife hold their baby while she chatted with a smiling Dr. Shannon and Malcolm, Taylor filed the precious memory close to his heart. They stopped talking when he walked swiftly to his wife's side. Pulling the blanket aside he looked at his red faced baby. Wash indicated with her hand he should take it. Carefully scooping the tiny thing into his large hands, he studied the looks. "Looks like you Wash, that's good," he grinned widely when the baby opened its large ebony eyes. "I hope it's a girl or its going to have a tough life looking so beautiful."

"She is, and you'll have to wait until I've recovered to collect," Wash was delighted herself. The baby in her dream was a blue eyed boy. Doc was right, she was overdosed on hormones.

"I could stay here all day, but the Phoenix are close," his eyes never wavered from his baby, "Malcolm what's the state of the portal?"

"As far as I know, human or beast hasn't touched the thing," Malcolm was fascinated by Taylor's expression. Never once did he look up, just kept staring at his daughter.

"What do you think they are after?" he shifted his new daughter to the crook of his left arm, right hand pushing the blanket aside so he could check her out, starting with her toes.

"I can guess. Maybe they found something in the badlands to make the portal work." He found himself counting toes along with the father then fingers.

Finally Taylor looked up and at his very amused wife, "I don't have to lift the diaper. You sure it's a girl?"

"I diapered her myself," arms accepting their baby back.

"I need to go," holding her free hand, "OTG. I need to be there for our troops."

"I know, don't like it. Come back to us," a pull to his hand and he leaned into her kiss, keeping his mouth on hers letting lips and an occasional tongue complete their conversation. Looking up, they were alone.

"Love you," and he stalked out.

* * *

><p>Working along his troops, to where Shannon had an unobstructed view of the portal. The same spot Taylor noted he and Jim's wife watch Malcolm work almost the year before. He whispered to the troops as he and Reynolds passed, "I have a daughter," drawing thumbs up.<p>

Settling in, he took Shannon's glasses and viewed Lucas building an attachment and hooking it to the open control box that Malcolm had blown. Without moving, Taylor's army watched. Night was settling in when the portal sparked blue. Lucas was seen holding the strange effervescent box, now shining blue in the glow of the slipstream. With a nod to General Hooper, as Jim Shannon pointed out, they watched Lucas Taylor take a step towards the mist. Even Jim Shannon was looking at Lucas and jumped with surprise as a lone rifle spoke. The force took Lucas off his feet and he was dead before his body sank, one step from the future. All hell broke loose as both armies exchanged fire. Shannon saw Phoenix soldiers rush the portal along with Mira and her sixers. Some made it through, many died. Within minutes it was over.

Cautiously, the Commander and men circled the vehicles, looking for survivors. Two Phoenix men were pulled from under a tank and escorted to the portal where Taylor allowed them to leave. Mira was noplace to be found, but Shannon thought he saw her jump in the confusion. Taylor knelt by his son, tears running freely. "Throw the bodies of the dead through the portal. Let them bury their dead. Bring my son. I'll take care of him." He shut the portal down.

"We'll bring Malcolm back tomorrow to have a look at how Lucas got it going," Taylor ordered guards posted. Taking his captured bounty of vehicles and all the armament, he led a large procession home. Sitting beside Shannon, he acted much like when they thought Wash had been killed. Jim wisely gave him space and watched him without a word head in the direction of the clinic the moment he stopped.

Slipping into the clinic just after midnight, lights dimmed to a soft glimmer, he pulled a chair to the side of his sleeping wife's bed. She looked so peaceful and didn't see signs of her nightmare as her brow was dry minus caked on damp strands. The baby was in a white plastic oval infant crib, thumb in her mouth. He rolled the infant to him. Carefully he took his baby and held her, tears running again.

Wash woke to the sound of crying, looking into the dimness, "Nathaniel, what happened?"

"I killed my son. Couldn't let him come back and hurt you and our daughter." he sniffed trying to stop.

A pair of arms circled them both as his wife joined him. "Take us home, Nathaniel. I can walk. This is no place for this. I need to hold you in our bed. We belong home, not here," she kept talking until he nodded in agreement.

Jim Shannon was on the balcony, leaning over the rail. He felt for his friend and couldn't imagine having to kill a child, no matter it did. Taylor could have asked and he would have spared him. He watched the soldiers strip the conquered vehicles, working under nightlights. Son's. Taylor had once commented on them when Josh had gotten into trouble. He watched as the Commander walked under the balcony, one arm around his wife's shoulder and a baby in the crook of his other arm. Not looking up or stopping they made their way home. The soldiers gave them a wide birth, knowing he had killed his son.

* * *

><p>"Promise me, Wash," holding her tightly against his chest, "Kathryn Alicia will never know I killed her brother on her birthday."<p>

"She will in time learn. By tomorrow, news will have reached everyone."

"Then we have to teach her why I did it. I want her to bring all her problems to us and not be afraid. I screwed up with Lucas and didn't even know it. I'm going to need your help, so never leave me," he kissed the top of her head.

"Lots of love. No matter what they do, they need to know they are loved."

"They?"

"Oh yeah, I loved being that horny for so long."

The End


End file.
